La hermana de Vegeta
by LegendaryQueen
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Milk muriese en la batalla contra majin boo y ahora Goku y sus hijos vivieran en la corp. Capsula? y como reaccionara vegeta con el regreso de su hermana? sera que goku encontrara de nuevo el amor? mal resumen lose, es mi primer historia porfa léanla
1. presencias extrañas

**La hermana de vegeta**

**N.A**- En esta historia milk (chichi) muere en la batalla contra majin boo y Goku, Gohan y Goten comienzan a vivir en la corporación capsula como petición de Bulma  
Solo algunos personajes me pertenecen, los demás son creación de **Akira Toriyama**

Después de vencer a majin boo, la tierra estaba nuevamente en paz, todos vivían felices y sin preocupaciones sobre todo los guerreros Z, en la corporación capsula Todo iba normal, Vegeta y Goku entrenando en la capsula de gravedad, Gohan estudiando para sus exámenes, Goten y Trunks jugando el inmensidad de la casa y Bulma trabajando en el laboratorio.

-¿Sentiste eso, Vegeta?- pregunta Goku, Vegeta solo asintió y ambos salieron de la capsula de gravedad

-¿Ustedes también sintieron eso?- preguntó Gohan que iba saliendo junto con Goten y Trunks

-Valla si que son unos ki muy elevados, hay que averiguar de quien son- después de haber dicho esto Trunks salió volando hacia donde se sentía la energía seguido por los demás.

Todos siguieron volando hasta llegar a las montañas de donde provenían esa energía, cuando llegaron solo faltaba esperar a que los desconocidos terminaran de llevar a la tierra, y no tardaron mucho pues solo 20 minutos depues se escucho un estruendo en las montañas detrás de ellos. Todos se acercaron y se sorprendieron, sobre todo Vegeta y Goku al ver que las naves de los desconocidos eran como las que ellos tenían cuando fueron mandados a la tierra. Se alejaron un poco para dejar a los demás salir de sus naves, una vez afuera confirmaron sus sospechas, eran saiya jines, lo supieron pues sus colas los delataban. La sorpresa continuaba cuando una imponente mujer salió de una de las naves, era de tez blanca y cabellera negra, muy delgada y de rasgos finos pero a pesar de todo esto, se notaba que era una guerrera digna para un combate.

Cotinuara  
-

¿Reconocerá Vegeta a su hermana? ¿ como reaccionaran los demás cuando sepan que Vegeta tiene una hermana?

Espero que les haya gustado, se que es muy corto pero prometo que los próximos capítulos serán mas largos, comente si les gusto o si creen que le falta algo


	2. descubrimientos

**La hermana de Vegeta**

**-**¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?- pregunto Vegeta rompiendo el silencio producido por la aparición de la misteriosa mujer

-¿Si quiénes son?-lo secundo Goku- Vamos respondan ya-

En eso la misteriosa mujer, que parecía ser la líder levanto un poco la cabeza dejándolos ver una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y comenzó a reírse de modo arrogante, dejando desconcertados a los demás, y sin aviso alguno levanto su mano y dejo salir un rayo de energía planeando atacar a vegeta.

Y así comenzó la batalla entre ella y Vegeta, cuando el piso se les hizo cansado pasaron su pelea al cielo, La mujer demostraba habilidades, pero Vegeta no se quedaba atrás, y como todos suponían ella era una rival digna de una pelea y se los demostraba por la forma en que se desenvolvía en la batalla. La lucha comenzó como un juego para Vegeta, pero a medida que avanzaba la batalla iba aumentando su fuerza, demostrando todo lo que el príncipe de los saiyajins era capaz de dar, pero la desconocida no se quedaba atrás aumentando su poder a medida que vegeta lo hacía, todo esto hizo sentir a Vegeta algo familiar, como un deja bu.

Goku, Gohan, Goten y Trunks miraban fascinados y absortos por la destreza de los peleadores, la batalla desde el piso.

**-**pero que suerte tiene Vegeta, esa mujer quiso pelear primero con el- dijo Goku en su habitual tono de niño

**-¡**Valla!-dijo Trunks con emoción- miren como pelea mi papa, te dije que él era el mejor Goten Jaja

-¿Así que ustedes también quieres pelear eh?- pregunto uno de los desconocidos, este era alto, cabellera negra (obviamente), cola atada a la cintura Y tez algo morena. De tras de él aparecieron el resto de sus acompañantes, todos muy parecidos a él, excepto dos que era más bajo y gordo y la otra era una mujer también,(en total eran cuatro los que acompañaban a la mujer que peleaba con Vegeta).

-Sera algo justo- uno para cada uno la chica, levantándose de la piedra en la cual hasta entonces había estado sentada.

Goten y Trunks emocionados por la tentadora oferta comenzaron a atacar antes de que Goku o Gohan pudieran decir alguna objeción, así que ante lo inevitable comenzaron a pelear.

Yo peleare con el mayor- dijo uno,

Yo con el chico- dijo la saiyajin

-No es justo, yo no quiero pelear con uno de los mocosos- se quejo otro

Una vez decidido quien pelearía con quien comenzó la pelea colectiva, Trunks y Goten pensaron que la pelea seria muy sencilla pero se les estaba dificultando un poco seguirle el paso a sus contraen cates, mientras que Gohan disfrutaba de la pelea con la chica cuyo nombre desconocida agradeciendo que ni su papa ni Vegeta le hayan permitido dejar los entrenamientos.

Goku por su parte estaba impresionado por el poder que estos sujetos tenían, las cosas realmente se estaban poniendo difíciles a medida que la batalla avanzaba.

-¡Ya! Acabare contigo de una buena vez- dijo Vegeta convirtiéndose en Super Saiyajin. Contraen cante al ver esto descendió hasta el piso.-Valla ya veo que te rindes, pues si es lo mejor, una cosa tan insignificante como tu jamás podría conmigo.-termino por comentar Vegeta con la arrogancia siempre presente en su voz.

La desconocida cruzo los brazos y grito -¡Suficiente!- a sus compañeros los que de inmediato dejaron de pelear- Veo que los rumores del espacio eran ciertos

-¿Ya nos dirán el por qué han venido a la tierra?- pregunto Goku en un tono más serio

-Venimos a conocer al Guerrero que mato a Freezer- contesto secamente

-Mejor dicho, a comprobar si un Super Saiyajin se había deshecho de esa lagartija apestosa- dijo uno los acompañantes.

-No lo entiendo, si solo venían a eso, ¿Por qué nos atacaron?- pregunto Gohan algo desconcertado

-Nosotros no los atacamos, simplemente les dimos una invitación para comenzar una pelea la cual ustedes aceptaron- contesto el mismo que les dio la invitación para el combate.

-Como sea- dijo irritado Vegeta- Ya digan la verdad, ¿Por qué rayos vinieron?

-Queria ver si seguías con vida- dijo la líder- y veo que asi es…has mejorado bastante

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que la conocias Vegeta?- preguna Goku

-Di tu nombre- dijo Vegeta

-No creo que sea necesario- miro a vegeta por un momento y después dijo- increíble, tan poco tiempo y ya te olvidaste de mi- haciendo una pequeña reverencia dijo- Mi nombre es Vilandra, soy la hija primogénita del rey Vegeta, Comandante del escuadron de fuerzas de elite, y también La princesa de los saiyajin.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado,

Quiero agradecerles a todos lo que han dejado sus Review sobretodo a Mirai Kenia que fue la primera en comentar mi primer capitulo, Gracias a TODOS lo que me han apoyado, subire el proximo capitulo pronto


	3. Explicaciones

**La hermana de Vegeta**

**N.A**- los nombres de todos los recién llegados son: Vilandra (hermada de Vegeta)…mei (La joven que peleo con Gohan)…Tian(el que extendió la invitación)…sun (saiyajin gordito y chaparro)…kyon (peleo con Goku y es padre de Mei)

-No creo que sea necesario- miro a vegeta por un momento y después dijo- increíble, tan poco tiempo y ya te olvidaste de mi- haciendo una pequeña reverencia dijo- Mi nombre es Vilandra, soy la hija primogénita del rey Vegeta, Comandante del escuadrón de fuerzas de elite, y también La princesa de los saiyajin.

Cuando vilandra levanto su rostro totalmente Vegeta pudo reconocer su cara, tenia los mismos rasgos finos y bellos de su madre y la mirada y pose dura y fría de su padre. (No cabe duda que es de familia)

-Vamos hermano- comenzó vilandra-¿Tan solo unos poco años y ya te olvidaste de mi?

-¿Ella es tu hermana, Vegeta?- pregunto Goku asombrado y con los ojos como platos

Vegeta por fin reaccionando dijo- Crei que habías muerto junto con el planeta ¿Dónde habías estado? ¿Y que haces aquí?

Pues veras- comenzó vilandra- Antes de lo que paso en nuestro planeta Sali antes en una misión por lo que no fue registrada por Frezeer y no me busco, cuando me entere de lo que paso y de que estabas bajo el mando de Frezeer pensé en ir por ti pero en ese momento no tenía el poder para derrotarlo y solo arriesgaría tu vida, asi que justo con mi escuadrón visitamos todos los planetas que pudimos para aprender nuevas técnicas de combate, hasta que nos enteramos que un saiyajin que vivía en la tierra derroto a Frezeer en el planeta Namek, y que el príncipe de los saiyajin estaba con él. Solo vinimos a corroborarlo.

-Así que no piensan destruir la tierra- concluyo Gohan

-Ustedes junto con nosotros somos los únicos saiyajin que quedan, ¿Por qué terminaríamos nosotros mismos con nuestra raza?, eso sería una estupidez- comento Tian

He de suponer que ustedes dos- dijo mei, refiriéndose a Gohan y Goten- son los hijos de kakarotto, no es difícil suponerlo, se le parecen mucho, pero tu- refiriéndose ahora a Trunks- no te les pareces mucho.

Es por qué él es el hijo de mi hermano- explico vilandra- tampoco es difícil de adivinar esa mirada es de familia-dijo esto al ver la cara de interrogación de su hermano.

¿Y piensan quedarse en la tierra?- pregunto Goku, más calmado al saber la tierra no corría peligro

No, o al menos no yo- dijo sun- mi vida está en el espacio, no me sentiría cómodo quedándome en un lugar aunque estuviese rodeado de los de mi raza.

Yo también me voy mañana-secundo Tian- Tengo una batalla pendiente- sonrió ante la idea.

-así que, ¿nos darás hospedaje en tu casa o tendremos que buscar un lugar en alguna ciudad lejana hermano?

Vegeta que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, se volteo hacia kakarotto y le dijo- ¿Podrías llevarlos a tu casa en las montañas?

-Pero por supuesto- respondió Goku, elevándose un poco

-Ustedes sigan a kakarotto, Vilandra tu y yo hablaremos a solas

-Ya lo oyeron, sigan al hijo de Bardock- ordeno vilandra, quedándose, ella de brazos cruzados con típica fría expresión.

-¿Y yo que hare papa?- Pregunto Trunk emocionado al saber que tenía una tía,

-Vea casa y dile a tu madre que prepare la habitación de invitados- ordeno Vegeta y Trunks de inmediato obedeció, y así goten se fue con Trunks y Gohan con Goku, una vez solos vegeta y vilandra comenzaron a hablar

-valla, veo que has cambiado mucho, ya no eres el mismo de antes- comenzó vilandra

-Me he vuelto mucho mas fuerte- comento vegeta con arrogancia

-puede notarlo, y los individuos con los que estas también tienen un poder sorprendente, sobretodo el hijo de Bardock, a pesar de que es un guerrero de clase baja

-¿kakarotto?, es un imbécil

-si también puede notarlo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería saber de ti, al fin y al cano eres lo único que me queda

-Quiero que sepas que ya no soy el mismo

-Eso ya lose, me di cuenta desde que te vi, y tu hijo vino a comprobar mis sospechas, es un niño verdaderamente fuerte

-lleva sangre rea, ¿Qué esperabas?

-mejor vámonos de una vez

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi casa, no te iba a dejar con los demás, eres la princesa de los saiyajin…y mi hermana

-Esto no se quedara asi

-¿De que rayos hablas?- pregunto confundido Vegeta

-De la pelea, no la dejare asi, tendremos que terminarla en otra ocasión

-Eso esta claro, pero no esperes que te deje ganar

-no lo esperaba, además quien sabe, quizás te lleves una gran sorpresa hermanito

Dejaron el terreno de las montañas y se fueron volando hacia la corporación capsula.

Aquí tienes el tercer capitulo Mirai Kenia, mis disculpas a Todos por no subirlo ayer, pero enserio que tenía mucha tarea

Espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios & muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia,

Si tienen alguna sugerencia déjenla en un reviews o envíenme un PM


	4. Alojamientos y charlas

**La hermana de Vegeta**

Apenas pasaron unos minutos cuando Vegeta y vilandra llegaron a la corporación capsula, descendiendo en el jardín. Al sentir la presencia de su padre y de su nueva tia Trunks salió corriendo hacia fuera, dándole a entender a Bulma que ya habían llegado

-Hola papa

-¿Ya esta lista la habitación?- pregunto vegeta arrogantemente como es su costumbre

-Si ocupara tu antigua habitación- contesto amablemente Bulma con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su nueva invitada- Valla pero si tu debes ser vilandra, yo soy Bulma la madre de Trunks, tu cuñada, sígueme te mostrare lo habitación

Vilandra siguió a Bulma hasta adentro a su nueva habitación.

-Aquí es, espero que estes comoda, no siempre recibimos invitados tan especiales, Trunks dijo que eras la hermana de Vegeta

-asi es

-veo que eres una mujer de pocas palabras, bueno es eso te pareces mucho a tu hermano jeje, bueno te dejo para que te instales, te mandares a avisar cuando la cena este servida.

Bulma salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, pensando en cómo lidiar con su invitada, no cabía duda que su actitud era la misma de Vegeta la primera vez que llego a la tierra, pero eso no le preocupa, si pudo domar al mismísimo príncipe feroz príncipe de los saiyajin seguramente podría con hermana. Al momento que Bulma se fue, Vilandra comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación para después tomar un baño.

Vegeta por su parte se dedico a entrenar en su amada cámara de gravedad como si nada hubiese pasado, sabía que Bulma y Trunks querrían respuestas, sobre todo su pequeño hijo, pero por el momento tenia muchas cosas en mente que tenía que aclarar. Con la llegada de su hermana volvieron también varios recuerdos, su familia, su planeta, su antigua vida. Así que se dedico a entrenar todo el día para así después tomar un baño.

Mientras tanto en la montaña Paoz Goku y Gohan estaban instalando a sus nuevos invitados.

-Bien esta es mi casa, puede quedarse el tiempo que quieran y acomodarse como mas les parezca- dijo hospitalariamente Goku

-A pesar de que todo está muy limpio parece que nadie viviera aquí- comento Mei

-Hace unos años mi mama murió, Bulma amablemente nos ofreció vivir en su casa, por lo que nadie vive aquí, pero aun así la mantenemos limpia y habitable- explico Gohan

-Bueno, creo que iré a traer comida de la corporación capsula- anuncio Goku

-No es necesario hay un rio aquí cerca, seguramente habrá peces- sugirió Tian antes de que Goku saliera Volando

-si, además el bosque también nos ayudara- secundo sun

-Perfecto, yo iré por el pescado- se ofreció Mei

-Yo te acompaño, tiene mucho que no voy a pescar

-no necesito de una niñera, ya no soy una niña

-pues deja de comportarte como una- la regaños su padre Kyon- vallan ambos y asegúrense de traer cómoda suficiente para todos.

-Nosotros iremos al bosque, sabe que preferimos la carne roja- acto seguido salieron sun y tian

-Valla veo que nos dejaron solos jaja- dijo Goku

-Si, bueno vamos a charlar en lo que ellos regresan, dime Kakarotto, y se sincero, quien es más fuerte tu o Vegeta

-Veras, nuestro ki es casi el mismo es mío es solo un poco más grande que el de Vegeta pero es una diferencia insignificante, entrenamos juntos por lo que mantenemos nuestro poder a la par.

-Ya veo, tus hijos son muy fuertes, al igual que el hijo del príncipe ¿ellos también se pueden transformar en super ssaiyajin?

-Si, Gohan es el más fuerte pero eso es totalmente obvio ya que lleva más tiempo entrenando, pero los niños no se quedan atrás, Vegeta les exige demasiado en los entrenamientos

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Goku continúo

-dime ¿ A que han venido a la tierra?

-La princesa vilandra quería saber de su hermano, saber si seguía vivo, desde que supimos de la muerte de Frezeer nos la hemos pasado en el espacio en busca de más fuerza

-contéstame algo, tu también te puedes transformar en super saiyajin ¿no es así?

-Si… pero no soy el único, la princesa también puede, y hasta hace un tiempo mi hija también logro la transformación

-¿Vinieron a pelear?

-De cierta manera, queríamos ver la fuerza del saiyajin que derroto a Frezeer

-Pero si están a nuestro nivel ¿Por qué no siguieron con el combate?

-Prioridades Kakarotto, vilandra solo quería comprobar el poder de su hermano y cuando lo hizo paro el combate para presentarse como princesa del planeta Vegita, además aunque nos podamos transformar en super saiyajin no estamos a su nivel de pelea, ese es otro motivo por el que vilandra paro la batalla.

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y YA SABEN QUE HACER, & SI A GUKU LO AGARRON DE HOTEL jinb , jajajaja

NOS VENOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, Saludos & Besos


	5. Alojamientos y charlas parte 2

**N-A/**-Para aclarar esta es la continuación del capitulo anterior

Por la noche en la corporación capsula, la cena ya estaba servida por lo que Bulma mando a Trunks a que le avisara a su tía que la cena ya estaba lista. Tras unos golpes en la puerta y sin escuchar contestación Trunks entro

-Hola

-¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Dice mi mama que la cena ya está servida?

-Gracias, bajo en unos minutos

-De acuerdo

-¿Se te ofrece algo más?-pregunto vilandra al ver que el niño aun no se iba

-sí, ¿te puedo llamar tía? Porque el único tío que tengo es el seños Goku, aunque no es realmente mi tío

-supongo que no habría problema con eso

-¿Te puedo preguntar otra cosa?

-habla de una vez

-¿Qué se siente tener cola?- pregunto Trunks un poco apenado y curioso

-¿Qué no naciste con una?- pregunto vilandra un poco confusa al notar que su pequeño sobrino no tenía una

-Sí pero cuando nací mi mama mando a que me la cortaran y como mi papa no estaba ahí no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo- explico Trunks

-El tampoco tiene cola

-Mi papa me conto que la perdió en una batalla y no le volvió a crecer, a el no le gusta mucho hablar de eso.

-Ya veo, supongo que solamente se atrofiaron los músculos, nada que no se pueda solucionar, dime niño, ¿Te gustaría tener cola?

-¡¿Lo dices en serio tía Vilandra?!

-claro- se acerco hacia sus cosas y saco dos pastillas de color café- tómatelas

-¿Le puedo dar una a Goten?

-¿Por qué crees que te di dos?- contesto amigablemente vilandra- ahora ve abajo y dile a tu madre que ya bajo

-jaja ¡sí!

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Trunks y Goten se la pasaron haciendo preguntas a vilandra, Bulma de vez en cuando los reprendía pero vilandra le dijo que estaba bien, por lo que Bulma noto que no era tan parecida a vegeta en ese aspecto, e incluso Vegeta participo en la plática cuando había que explicar cosas de su planeta solamente.

Al terminar la cena Goten y Trunks se retiraron rápidamente a su habitación.

-¿Y estás seguro que con estas pastillas tendremos cola, Trunks?

-Claro que si Goten, mi tía vilandra dijo que las tomáramos y tendríamos cola

Goten asintió con la cabeza y ambos se tomaron la pastilla al mismo tiempo, dejaron que pasara un tiempo pero no pasaba nada y tampoco sentían nada diferente en ellos.

-Pero que fraude, mi tía me mintió

-Quizá solo tengamos que esperar hasta mañana para que tenga efecto

-Jajajaja tienes razón Goten

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Bulma, Vegeta entro totalmente callado, y se metió a bañar.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?-pregunto Bulma

-Nada

Vegeta se metió a la ducha sintiendo el agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo y de repente sintió dos delicados brazos rodeándolos por la cintura

-Ya te dije que no tengo nada

-Ya lose, solo quería bañarme contigo

-como quieras

El tiempo paso, Gohan y Goku llegaron sigilosamente a la casa ya bien entrada la noche, Gohan entro y Goku se quedo en el jardín al sentir la presencia de alguien en el techo, espero a que Gohan entrara a su habitación y después fue a ver quien se encontraba allá arriba.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde ¿no? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No creo que lo que haga o no haga sea de tu incumbencia

-No cabe duda de que eres la hermana de vegeta jaja, eso no lo puedes negar. Creo que no nos han presentado formalmente, me llamo Goku

-Qué extraño, creía que tu nombre era kakarotto-comento vilandra extrañada

-Sí, bueno es una larga historia, pero dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Goku sentándose en el techo

-Miraba las estrellas, y meditaba, pero veo que eso ser imposible de continuar- contesto la hermana de vegeta sentándose también

-creí que en este planeta había una luna-continuo vilandra

-la había, pero un amigo la destruyo cuando mi hijo mayor se transformo en un mono gigante y no se podía controlar

-Así que no saben controlar la transformación en ozaru

-a decir verdad yo tampoco puedo controlarla, por eso me cortaron la cola para que no me volviera a crecer igual que a mi hijo mayor, en cuanto a mi otro hijo se la cortaron al nacer

-Si algo había escuchado sobre eso

-¿Te digo algo? Eres la primera mujer saiyajin que conozco

-¿y qué piensas?

-Que eres fuerte, pero eso se ve a simple vista, eres muy bonita, en realidad no te pareces mucho a vegeta, solo en la mirada y algunos gestos

-Vegeta es igual que mi padre, y yo soy igual a mi madre, era una guerrera hermosa

-Me hubiera gustado conocer a mi padres, mis hijos solo me tienen a mi- dijo Goku con apenas un hilo de voz

-¿Qué le paso a tu pareja?- ¿pero qué me pasa, porque le pregunto eso? ¿Es que realmente me interesa su vida?- Se pregunto vilandra en su mente

-Ella murió en la última amenaza que la tierra tubo

-lo siento- dijo con una mirada llena de sinceridad

Goku le dio una cálida sonrisa y ella se la devolvió

"_Quizá no esté mal quedarse un tiempo aquí después de todo"_

Bueno aquí está el cap. Espero que les guste y que me perdonen por no haber actualizado antes pero como acaba de pasar mi cumpleaños y todas las tareas que tenia no tuve tiempo

Prometo subir el próximo más rápido


	6. Sorpresas para Vegeta

**La hermana de Vegeta**

**N-A/ A excepción de algunos, los personajes no me pertenecen ami sino a a akira Toriyama. La única razón por ****la que hago esto es por diversión y porque creo que vegeta se merece tener una hermana xD**

* * *

-Sabes, me dijeron que tú también te puedes convertir en super sayajin- comento Goku

-Tal vez- contesto secamente vilandra

-vaya, me encantaría pelear contigo, siempre es emocionante pelear contra alguien fuerte, además nunca he peleado con una sayajin y menos con una princesa- dijo goku mientras se llevaba la mano detrás de la cabeza

-¿Y por qué no hacerlo ahora? No entrenado desde que llegue a este planeta, y un entrenamiento no nos haría mal a ninguno de los dos- dijo vilandra poniéndose de pie seguida por goku

-Genial además podríamos usar la cámara de gravedad de vegeta, supongo que no le i portara

-¿cámara de gravedad?

-sí, es una nave que el papa de bulma invento en la que se puede aumentar la gravedad, vegeta y yo la usamos hasta 500 veces aumentada- le informo goku a vilandra la cual sonrió al saber eso- no perdamos más tiempo y vamos

Vilandra y Goku entraron a la cámara de gravedad y vilandra quedo asombrada por todo lo que había allí dentro mientras goku aumentaba la gravedad a 300 veces más que la que hay en la tierra, y vilandra al percatarse de esto no tardo en reclamar.

-Espera espera- comenzó vilandra- dijiste que tú y vegeta la aumentaban hasta 500 veces más, ¿Por qué ahora la pusiste en 300?

-Bueno es que vegeta y yo ya tenemos experiencia en esto y creo que es lo mejor para ti ya que es tu primera vez

-para nada, soy la princesa guerrera de los sayajin, guerrera de clase alta por naturaleza asi que déjate de payasadas y sube eso- regaño vilandra, goku se rio e hizo lo que vilandra le pidió

-valla no cabe duda que tienes el mismo carácter de tu hermano, pero eso ya no importa, es hora de empezar

Y así sucedió ambos comenzaron a pelear, atacaban y esquivaban los golpes y su la gravedad fue aumentando conforme ellos aumentaba su nivel de pelea, todo dejo de ser un entrenamiento para convertirse en una batalla en la que no existía nada más en el mundo sino ellos dos en un combate, estaban tan concentrados en su enfrentamiento que no se percataron que no se percataron cuando la maquina exploto ocasionando un gran estruendo. Vegeta despertarse al oír semejante ruido y se decidió a salir al sentir dos grandes ki elevándose a un nivel muy considerable. El y bulma salieron al patio al ver que era lo que pasaba y para su sorpresa y más la de vegeta la máquina de gravedad estaba destruida y ya en el patio estaban Goha, Goten y Trunks mirando hacia el cielo entonces vegeta elevo su vista también y se sorprendió aún más al ver en el cielo a su hermana son parte de su armadura rota y a kakaroto con la ropa rasgada peleando por los aires como si no hubiera un mañana. No lo podía creer su enojo llegaba a tanto que decidió parar la pelea.

-¡KAKAROTO! Baja aquí en este mismo instante insecto

-No papa déjalos que sigan peleando, son increíbles- dijo trunks extasiado por lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando

-Vamos papa tu puedes- gritaba goten desde abajo

-pero ¿Qué te pasa Goten? Es obvio que mi tía vilandra ganara es una guerrera de clase alta

Tanto goten como como Trunks comenzaron a discutir y vegeta ya no lo soportaba más por lo que Bulma y Gohan decidieron hacerse hacia atrás. Vegeta lanzo un rayo de energía hacia vilandra y Goku el cual ambos pudieron esquivar y se detuvieron.

-¿Pero qué te pasa vegeta? Por poco me das- se quejó vilandra aun sin bajar

-si vegeta que se te pasa, te miras algo enojado

-¡ALGO ENOJADO! Ustedes par de insectos destruyeron mi cámara de gravedad ¿Cómo esperan que este? BAJEN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE LOS DOS O YO MISMO LOS BAJARE- grito vegeta y ambos bajaron

-Lo siento vegeta, creo que si se nos pasó la mano, solo era un entrenamiento pero creo que nos pasamos un poco- dijo goku tratando de mejorar la cosas

-Vamos vegeta no creo que sea para tanto la puedo arreglar, me tomara unas dos semanas pero estará incluso mejor que antes- dijo Bulma tratando también de calmar a su esposo- bueno será mejor que ustedes niños se vallan a dormir no falta mucho para que se tengan que ir a la escuela

- Si ahora que lo mencionas Bulma, ¿Crees que podrías preparar el desayuno?- pregunto Goku

-¿Qué? Pero qué te pasa, es que tú nunca cambias o que- Dijo bulma con sus habituales gritos- Vamos antes de cambie de opinión y te deje morir de hambre

Dicho esto todos entraron menos vilandra que se quedó en el patio y goku regreso y le pregunto

-Y tú ¿no piensas entrar?

-No, tengo unas cosas que arreglar- dicho eso se fue volando

* * *

Después de unos minutos Vilandra llego a la montaña paoz

-Valla ni si quiera niegues que tuviste una pelea, mira nada mas como estas-dijo tian

-Solo fue un entrenamiento- aclaro vilandra

-Perdóneme princesa, pero ese no es un ki de entrenamiento- comento sun

-No me importa lo que piensen, me iré a dormir y después me dirán lo que decidieron hacer- dio eso vilandra se retiró a una de las habitaciones y solo basto que esta tocara la cama para caer rendida.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la corporación Capsula, las cosas había vuelto a la normalidad, o casi, Goku había salido a hacer unas compras que Bulma le había encargado y Gohan ya se había ido a la escuela, Trunks y Goten se preparaban para ir al instituto y vegeta simplemente estaba sentado en las sala analizando todo desde la llegada de su hermana pero unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, después de reconocer de donde provenían se fue corriendo hacia la habitación de su hijo.

-Wow, mira papa, tengo cola- dijo trunks enseñándole la cola a su papa

-Mira Trunks tengo cola, mire señor vegeta- dijo goten quien acababa de entrar en la habitación y vegeta estaba impactado por lo que sus ojos veían y solo atinó a decir una cosa.

-Vilandra

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí el cap de hoy, si se que me odiaran por tardar tanto en este cap, pero la verdad perdi la inspiración, no sabía como continuarlo además de que me emocione con un fic de Narnia que estoy escribiendo y no sabía como continuar este.**

**Si tienen un comentario pueden dejarlo o mandarme un PM (Les contesto todas sus dudas)**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia mándenmela será tomada en cuenta**

**Espero saber de ustedes pronto**  
**Besos y saludos!**


End file.
